Between Worlds
|image = |caption = Powerful emotions wield terrifying force… |airdate = Bobbi JG Weiss and Jacklyn Wilson |writer = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0-7434-6252-1 / 9780743462525 |production = Season 4 | previous = Mirror Image | next = Truth and Consequences}} Between Worlds 'is the 20th book of the Charmed novels. The novel takes place from October 30—November 1, thus placing it between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Episode 12 "Lost and Bound". This places it ahead of several other novels chronologically even though it was published several months later. Summary ''Breath of air, soul of fire, Grant this night my heart's desire. Womb of earth, tears of sea, Bring my lover back to me. The Halliwell sisters are no strangers to Halloween hijinks. But this year, the Wiccan celebration of Samhain is met with a rash of destruction throughout the city. Upon further investigation, the Charmed Ones learn that the demolished buildings they've heard about are actually melting. These sires are in fact the location of dimensional portals, and they're under attack. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will need to secure these barriers in order to prevent all havoc from being released. But the demon working against them is no ordinary monster; it's a wraith, the product of a grief-stricken young witch seeking to resurrect her lost love. And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… Characters Major *Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Support *'C.K. Piers:' A witch with a broken heart. Her power is Psychokinesis *'Mileager De Vermis:' Malvolio's older twin. He began practicing magic before Malvolio started misusing it. *'Malvolio De Vermis:' Mileager's twin. He was trapped five hundred years ago inside the ''De Vermis Mysteriis by his brother. His power is Energy Waves. *'Detective Anderson' *'Samuel Gibson:' Owner of the shop the Seeking Eye. Knows about the De Vermis brothers, and the Charmed Ones. Minor *'Chen Hao:' News reporter from Channel 5. *'Jace Fraser:' C.K's fiancé. Died. Mentioned *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' grandmother. *'Lawson:' UC Berkeley mythology professor who sold his library. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One before her untimely death. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Magical Notes Spells Spell to Restore a Riven Heart Breath of air, soul of fire Grant this night my heart's desire What once was lost, restore to me Womb of earth, tears of sea. Scring Spell :Requires a map and a scrying crystal. Beings who see, beings who say Aid me in this task, I pray Where C.K. wanders, let me see As I will, so mote it be. Powers *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo. *'Energy Waves:' Used by Malvolio. Artifacts *'De Vermis Mysteriis:' A tome of magic invented by the De Vermis brothers. Trivia *The book never specifies whether or not Cole is still Belthazor at this point, as he is never in a position where he would have to use his powers if he possessed them. Although he did speak about the possibility of becoming a demon again, when C.K. said 'You all have powers?', she wasn't corrected, which could mean that Cole was just referring to becoming a demon in the sense of having to give in to his demon side to draw on its full powers. Bloopers and Glitches *Paige implies that she has already received the power to heal; however, she does not actually activate this power until season 8. *Paige has mastered her power to orb. She doesn't have control over it until after Cole became the Source of All Evil. Covers Russian: Mježdu mirami (Between worlds) 'French: '''Entre deux mondes ''(Between Two Worlds) 'Spanish (Spain): '''Entre dos mundos ''(Between Two Worlds) МЕЖДУ_МИРАМИ_1.jpg|Russian cover (front page) МЕЖДУ_МИРАМИ_3.jpg|Russian cover (back page) 020-entre deux mondes.jpg|French cover of the book entre dos mundos.jpg|Spanish cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise